Tarzan
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Jack, un hombre criado por dragones, debe decidir donde realmente pertenece cuando descubre que él es humano. Hiccup, un niño criado por un padre dominante, encuentra consuelo con el extraño hombre —encantador y salvaje— con quien él tropezó mientras estaba en peligro. Dos mundos se encuentran, el dolor, el sufrimiento y la flor del amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios:** Este fic es una traducción de la obra creada por **Sofia Huizar**, con su permiso. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Me gustó la trama y es un fic que lo vengo siguiendo desde que comenzó, me gustaría ver cómo queda en español. Dejaré los nombres originales por comodidad propia. Sin más, disfrútenlo ~

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención:** Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

**Tarzan**

.

·

·

·  
·

Jack se deslizó de un árbol a otro. Tomó con fuerza su cayado al saltar a la siguiente rama. Su aliento salía entrecortado y en un frenesí. Por detrás, podía escuchar los pasos atronadores después. Más adelante, podía ver la gran catarata que daba a toda la isla. Tan cerca, ¡tan cerca! Casi podía sentir el tacto frío del agua en su rostro.

Rápidamente, una masa de negro color le eclipsó. En pánico, Jack corrió aún más rápido pero no sirvió de nada. Con sus fuertes patas traseras empujó a Jack en el suelo embarrado, y con un fuerte rugido, el bulto llegó a la orilla del agua y saltó dentro.  
Jack por su parte, con su rostro cubierto de fango pegajoso, rió y se apoderó de su precioso bastón.

— **¡Hey!, eso no fue justo** — Gimió con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. La 'masa' de negro se encogió de hombro e hizo un silbido, como el sonido que hacía parecer de ello una risa. — **¡No te rías, dragón tramposo!** — Gritó una vez más, simulando una herida. La masa de negro, o más probablemente dragón, ignoró al muchacho y sumergió todo su cuerpo bajo el agua. Jack se echó a reír de nuevo y corrió tras él. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió también, sonriéndole luego a su amigo.

Juntos, nadaron hacia el fondo del enorme lago, al bolsillo oculto de aire que solo los dragones y él conocían. Llegando finalmente a su destino, abrieron los helechos que bloqueaban la entrada y hábilmente entraron al nido gigante.

Jack sonrió y dejó que un fuerte rugido saliera de su boca. Después fue otro rugido de su amigo, en el que millones de los mismos acompañaron a esos dos.

— **Se siente bien estar en casa, ¿Uh, Toothless? **— Se volvió hacia el dragón. Toothless abrió su boca en la imitación de una sonrisa y se lamió los labios escamosos. **— Sí, yo también tengo hambre. Vamos a comer algo **— Jack tomó una vez más su bastón y comenzó a escalar las vides y trensas, evitando hábilmente a los dragones más pequeños, y saltando por encima de los demás. Pronto se acercaron a la parte superior, donde estaba la mayor parte de los alimentos, y se atrincheraron. Toothless comió bocado tras bocado, disfrutando del pescado viscoso, y finalmente dejándolo pasar por su garganta. Jack hizo lo mismo, con la elección de comer solo las piezas más pequeñas de pescado y carne.

— **He visto algunos cazadores cerca del lago el día de hoy… **— Murmuró a Toothless, quien había dejado de comer y miró a Jack con preocupación. —** No hay manera de que puedan llegar de todos modos, ¿no? **— Él se encogió de hombros. — **Pero no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso cada vez que los veo, con las telas extrañas y palos negros… Y además, lo que le hicieron a tu cola también…** — Se calló, hecho con su comida. Él volvió a su nido y se quedó allí, contemplando. Los rayos de sol le golpeaban directamente a la cara, y le dio sueño. Cerrando sus ojos, sintió el cambio de peso a su lado. Toothless se enroscaba a su lado, listo para su siesta.

— **Bueno, como sea, mientras no sea aquí todos estaremos a salvo… **— Dicho esto, se dispuso a dormir.

La nave se balanceó de un lado a otro. Las aguas tranquilas y claras, a diferencia de la noche anterior. Sus compañeros de tripulación corrían de aquí para allá, preparándose para cuando llegaran al puerto que no estaba tan lejos. Por su parte, cierto habitante jugueteó con sus notas y dibujos, empujando maletas tras maletas.

— **¡¿Vas a calmarte, Hiccup?! ¡Ya casi estamos allí!** — Dijo una voz joven desde la entrada del compartimiento del nombrado, asustando con éxito al niño también.

— **¡A-Astrid! Dios, ¡no me espantes!** — Frunció el ceño, mientras recogía sus notas del suelo. — **¡Esa tormenta de la noche anterior dejó en mal estado todo! Todas mis notas ya sea en el suelo, ¡o Dios sabe dónde!** — Refunfuñó como niña. Astrid se agachó y le ayudó.

— **Hiccup, está bien, siempre puedes hacer notas nuevas. Además, estoy segura de que tendrás aún más una vez que lleguemos allí, señor experto en dragones** — Ella se echó a reír.

— **Oh, cállate Astrid. ¡No tienes idea de lo emocionado que estoy por esto! Cuánto tuve que rogar a mi padre que me dejara ir con Fishlegs. ¡Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida! Para ver dragones en su hábitat natural, para poder observarlos, estar lo suficientemente cerca para dibujarlos, estudiarlos, para-** —

— **Que te maten** — Finalizó Astrid por él. **— Hiccup, sé que estás emocionado, pero debes recordar esto: Son animales salvajes, su único objetivo es matar a la vista, y además, dudo que seas capaz de ver uno vivo y con patas, de todos modos. Las lagartijas no salen a jugar** — Ella arrugó la nariz. **— Dejando eso de lado, vamos a estar allí a las dos y media, me informó Fishlegs. ¡Así que relájate!** — Salió.

Suspirando, Hiccup metió el último de sus trabajos en el interior del maletín y fue a buscar su abrigo. —_**Aquí está**_— Pensó jugueteando con su chaqueta, camisa y tirantes.

A medida que los barcos astados alarmaban al puerto, Hiccup tomó su bolso y lo hizo girar sobre sus delgados hombros, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la cubierta. No se olía el olor refrescante del océano, inhaló profundamente y luego tosió en igual medida. El olor del carbón formándose era casi despótico, el aroma del mar se pierde rápidamente en él.

— **Hiccup **— Oyó a su profesor Fishlegs tropezando detrás de él, con bolsas y maletas en la mano. **— ¿No estás emocionado? ¡Estamos aquí! Yo todavía no puedo creer que tu padre te dejó venir. Es decir, es bueno que lo haya hecho. Se trata una oportunidad única en la vida. Oh, ¡no puedo esperar hasta estar allí! Puedo ver el puerto ahora, hay una gran cantidad de personas, sin embargo… Espero no ahuyentar a los dragones. Pero, oooh, ¿piensas que encontraremos el nido? ¡Oh, espero que sí!** — Fishlegs divagaba y Hiccup sonreía. Casi, un poquito más y estaría allí.

_**Comentarios finales**__: Espero realmente les haya gustado. Tengo el inglés algo oxidado, pero mejoraré. Realmente me gusta esta historia. Sin más, hasta el próximo ~_

_Gracias a Sofia Huizar por dejarme traducir su historia cx _

_¿Reviews? Es mi único sueldo aquí -3-9_


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentarios:** Este fic es una traducción de la obra creada por **Sofia Huizar**, con su permiso. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Me gustó la trama y es un fic que lo vengo siguiendo desde que comenzó, me gustaría ver cómo queda en español. Dejaré los nombres originales por comodidad propia. Sin más, disfrútenlo ~

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños. Trazan es propiedad de Disney animation. Historia perteneciente a Sofia Huizar.

**Atención:** Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

**Tarzan  
Segundo capítulo**

·

·

·  
·

Buscando a tientas su camino, Hiccup, Fishlegs y Astrid se dirigieron hacia lo de Fishlegs. Y Astrid entró en lo que parecía ser la fiesta de bienvenida.

— **Bienvenidos a la isla. Señores, señora** — El de más cantidad de años, un hombre mayor con la ondulación del músculo, vientre de bebedor, y vello facial excesivo, recibió con una sonrisa deteriorada, casi podrida, en descomposición. **— ¡Mi nombre es Alvin! Voy a ser su amoroso guía turístico en torno al puerto** — Rió Alvin. **— Este es Daggur** — Hizo un gesto, mostrando a un joven alrededor de la edad de Hiccup, con un extraño tatuaje que cubre su rostro, y un brillo maníaco en sus ojos. — **Y este anciano, es Moho **— Señaló al hombre encorvado hacia atrás, con solo tanto pelo como Alvin aunque más gris.

— **Es un placer conocerlos** — Sonrió Hiccup, levantando la mano. Los tres hombres lo miraron y comenzaron a caminar fuera. Tropezando, Fishlegs , Astrid y él los siguieron.

— **Como ustedes saben, están aquí por una expedición** — Comenzó Fishlegs, rápidamente caminando junto a Alvin. **— Nuestra amiga Astrid, aquí, ha sido contratada para la protección, y hemos venido preparados con nuestras propias tiendas y demás, por lo que no será necesidad de todos y tal, así que no necesitaremos ningún alojamiento aquí… Pero, por favor, señor, ¿sería capaz de decirnos, dónde podemos encontrar a los dragones?** —

— **¡Dragones!, ¡esas bestias miserables! Estarían mejor de peluche, con las cabezas colgando de las paredes. Que sus corazones goteen de sangre fresca** — El niño Daggur reír, mientras lo interrumpía Fishlegs, que a su vez estaba pálido.

— **¡N-no, usted no entiende! Estamos aquí para estudiarlos, no para matarlos **— Ante eso, el anciano se volvió y miró a Fishlegs.

— **Estaríamos mejor sin esas bestias. Se han ido, y mataron mi ganado. Los dragones buenos para nada solo tienen un propósito, y por ese propósito están allí** —

— **Escamas** — Alvin finalmente intervino en la conversación. — **Las escamas del dragón se venden por un precio muy alto. ¡Con solo una libra podría comprar un nuevo barco!** — Rió. — **¡Con solo la mitad de una aleta compré toda la isla! **— Se rió aún más fuerte.

— **¿¡Q-qué quiere decir con una aleta!? Si usted le arrebata una aleta a un dragón, no puede…** — Comenzó a hablar Hiccup. — **¡Volar lejos!** —

— **Lo sé** — Rió Alvin. — **Debo admitir, que ese dragón casi me costó un ojo, pero lo hice** — Hinchó el pecho con orgullo. **— Así que, hemos llegado** — Sonrió. Habían llegado al final del puerto, y se paró a la orilla de la isla. Comenzaron a adentrarse a un pequeño camino arbolado. — **Caminando directamente desde aquí, llegará a su camping **— Él se rió victorioso por última vez, e hizo señales a los otros dos hombres que lo siguen, para ir de regreso al puerto.

— **Así que no era raro en nada… **— Comentó Hiccup es voz alta, teniendo un control firma de su equipaje. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia adelante. Fishlegs le siguió por la espalda, con su propia torpeza y su propio equipaje. Astrid con su escopeta en mano, los siguió.

De la forma más silenciosa que pudo, se deslizó a través del musgo en las ramas. Se agachó con su cayado en mano y dio un salto hacia adelante. Con un rugido fuerte, incrustó la punta de su cayado en el cuello del pequeño ciervo, lo que hace una muerte rápida y sin dolor. — **Lo siento…** — Murmuró mientras quitaba su bastón del ahora muerto animal. — **¡Toothless!** — Gritó Jack. En unos pocos minutos, el dragón saltó hacia él. Con su propio ciervo más grande en la boca.

— **Hemos terminado con la caza** —Jack soltó al pequeño ciervo sobre la espalda del dragón. — **Vamos a dejarlos en el lago, ¡entonces podremos ir a explorar de nuevo!** — Con una sonrisa, Jack abrió el camino, lanzando los dos cuerpos a los dragones más pequeños que nadaban, y los arrastraron hacia abajo una vez más para el nido. Jack se apresuró a limpiar su cayado y saltó al árbol más próximo, seguido por Toothless. Subiendo más y más, se deslizó una vez más, de rama en rama, y se dirigió al mayor lago del otro lado de la montaña.

Allí con sus ramas bajas, Jack podría molestar a los colibríes y liebres que parecieran relajarse en la zona. Sin embargo, solo había hecho la mitad de la isla cuando un silencio mortalmente sepulcral siguió después.

— **Oh no…** — Susurró Jack. Toothless se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al lado, tan rápido como pudo. Jack le siguió, pero pronto perdió a su amigo de vista y otra explosión se escuchó. Se deslizó de la rama. Otro _boom_, que estaba más cerca ahora. — **¡No, no, no, no…!** — Murmuró Jack, y rápidamente se escondió en la maleza y esperó a que el peligro pasara. Contuvo el aliento mientras la silueta de una persona irrumpiendo a través de la maleza, con lo que parecía una lanza gigante, rompía.

Sorprendido, miró fijamente. Parecía uno de los cazadores, pero más pequeño. Con el pelo de color trigo y un pequeño par de pechos. La extraña criatura señaló con el palo negro en su dirección y siguió la explosión, ahora más fuerte que nunca. Jack se aplastó en el suelo.

— **¡Astrid!** — Dijo una voz detrás del pequeño cazador. Uno más alto, redondo y de un color rosa se acercó. — **¿Está todo bien?** —

— **¡Quédese quieto profesor!, Me pareció ver algo…** — El cazador, dijo al otro, quien de repente se pudo rígido.

— **Honestamente, ¿qué pasa con todo este revuelo? **— Otra voz diferente apareció. ¡Cuántos de ellos estaban allí! ¡La última vez que estuvieron allí no eran tantos! Pero cuando el último cazador salió, algo dentro de Jack golpeó. Era delgado y pequeño, tenía puntos extraños que cubrían su rostro. Peor sus ojos eran tan verdes como los árboles, más verdes que el musgo que crecía entre las piedras de los ríos, más verdes que las hojas de los árboles más altos, más verdes que la isla misma. — **Astrid, por favor, deja de ser tan paranoica** — Dijo el cazador de ojos verdes, el más pequeño.

— **Hiccup, fui contratada para protegerte, y es lo que voy a hacer **— Dijo en cazador en voz baja. Se subió encima de los árboles y en silencio, se abrió paso a través de las sombras de las hojas. Aunque antes de llegar al borde de la cubierta vegetal natural, el cazador atacó dos veces más hacia su dirección.  
Aferrándose rígido, el cuerpo de Jack se quedó inmóvil, con dos agujeros carca de él, entre sus piernas, y cerca de su cintura.

— **Vamos, Astrid, ¿y si era un dragón?** — Dijo el de ojos verdes.

— **Eso no fue un dragón** — Dijo el cazador. Todos ellos miraron, Jack contuvo el aliento. Sin embargo, el cazador más pequeño hizo un gesto para seguir adelante. Jack dejó escapar un espectáculo en silencio, y comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso al lago, con suerte desapercibido. Aunque antes de poder hacerlo, vio al cazador de ojos verdes a pie, murmurando para sí mismo. La curiosidad pudo más que él, y decidió seguir.

Mientras tanto, Hiccup se quejó para sí mismo, tropezando con todo, evitando tantas raíces como pudo.

— **Estúpido pie** —Suspiró. Estaba dispuesto a pasar por encima de una rama caída cuando un ruido de arriba hizo que su cuerpo se tensara. Levantó la mirada; se encontró cara a cara con un pequeño dragón. La emoción corría por su cuerpo. Retrocedió lentamente sonriendo al dragón. — **Pss, ¡Fishlegs! Ven aquí rápido** — Susurró pero Hiccup no apartó los ojos de la pequeña criatura. Lentamente para no asustarlo, metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó su libro de cuero de investigación consolidado.

— **¡Oh, esto es simplemente fascinante! **— Sonrió, mientras comenzaba a hacer un esquema del pequeño, que a su vez comenzó a picar con una rama. — Oh**, pequeño y dulce dragón… No puedo esperar para contarle a Fishlegs** — Murmuró. Cuando miró hacia arriba, el dragón se había ido. Hiccup suspiró dejando caer sus hombros. — **Maldita sea…** — Emprendió camino otra vez. Un tirón en su abrigo le hizo volver. ¡No! ¡En el hombro! El pequeño dragón miró el dibujo, eufórico. Hiccup le mostró el libro de cerca.

— **He aquí, ¿qué te parece?** — Se echó a reír, cuando el pequeño emitió un sonido de tono alto, curiosamente sonó como un silbido.

En un instante, el dragón le arrebató el libro de las manos y empezó a correr por tierra a distancia. **— ¡Espera! ¡No!** — Gritó Hiccup mientras perseguía al pequeño. Mientras, el pequeño dragón rasgaba las páginas con sus pequeñas garras. — **He venido aquí para buscar dragones exóticos y me roba mi libro uno común** — Gruñó, levantando tantas hojas como podía en el camino, siguiendo el rastro.

El pequeño dragón, ahora sentado encima de una pequeña roca, arrancó una página tras otra, hasta que llegó a una página. La arrancó y dejó el libro arruinado a un lado. Se sentó nuevamente, mirando el dibujo con gran interés. Hiccup, ahora jadeando y con el rostro enrojecido, se apoderó de su libro desalineado y fulminó con la mirada al dragón pacifico. — **¡Dame eso!** — Dijo severamente, esperando que le diese la página. El reptil hizo un silbido y se sentó encima del dibujo. — **Vamos, basta de esto** — Suspiró con las manos en la cintura, tratando de parecer severo. — **Quiero ese papel a la cuenta de tres **— Hiccup se acercó al dragón lentamente, ya que lo miró con recelo.

— **Uno **— Se acercó más, poniendo un dedo. Un poco más. — **Dos,… ¡Oh, mira, pescado! —** Hiccup hizo un gesto salvaje. La pequeña criatura miró hacia otro lado con sorpresa. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Hiccup arrebató el papel de debajo del dragón, quien tropezó hacia atrás cayendo de la roca. Hiccup se tambaleó hasta la roca. — **¡No puedo creer que te enamoraste de esa!** — El dragón, mirando angustiado, echó el mismo silbido y dejó escapar un gemido agudo, dando entender que estaba llorando. — **No, no, no me des esas lágrimas de cocodrilo** — Él rió entre dientes. — **¿Qué dirían tus padres?** —

Silbidos bajos siguieron a eso, desde los árboles. Un paquete completo de dragones comunes de pie, mostrando los dientes, todos sobre sus patas traseras. Listos para atacar. —** Ya viste que te dije que estarían así…** — Él se rió nerviosamente, retrocediendo lentamente de la manada cada vez mayor. — **Ser duro con él… Los niños serán niños…** — Sin mirar atrás, la pierna de Hiccup se enredó en una de las muchas raíces cubiertas de musgo y cayó. Los dragones saltaron sobre él.

Rápidamente, se levantó y echó a correr.

_**Comentarios finales**__: Espero realmente les haya gustado. Tengo el inglés algo oxidado, pero mejoraré. Realmente me gusta esta historia. Sin más, hasta el próximo ~_

_Gracias a Sofia Huizar por dejarme traducir su historia cx _

_¿Reviews? Es mi único sueldo aquí -3-9_


End file.
